


We'll face everything together

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Supportive Girlfriend, love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Summary: How I hope Maya will act today... but I'm a clown, so this will never happen, right?
Relationships: Lola Lecomte/Maya Etienne, Lola and Maya - Relationship, Lola/Maya, Maya Etienne/Lola Lecomte, Maya and Lola, Maya/Lola, Mayla - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 129





	We'll face everything together

Saturday, 16:02

Lola is lying on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks, the room completely dark. The girl hears a knock and tries to keep her voice even - "Daphne I've told you, I want to be alone!"

"It's not Daphne."

The girl snaps and stands up from the bed, drying her tears and keeping the door open just a few centimetres to speak to her girlfriend - "Hey, I don't want to be rude, but it's not a good moment." 

"I know. I've come to bring a little something to Daphne, to wish her to get better. And she said she was fine so... why did you lie to me?"

Lola huffs and opens the door, letting Maya enter.

"Well..."

"Look, I'm..."

Maya stops her - "Lola, I know we don't have to be always together, that some times it's good to be apart, but you could have told me that you didn't want to go out. I would've understood".

The younger girl turns to look at her girlfriend - "Yes, you're right, I've made a mistake. I am myself a huge mistake. A huge mistake walking on two feet. I'm sorry."

Maya looks at her, upset, and takes her hands between hers - "Hey, what are you talking about? Come on, let's go for a walk. We can call the others and have some fun."

"No, Maya."

"It's okay, we can stay here. Talk a bit about yesterday, there was this band..."

"I've said no, Maya!" - Lola pulls her hands back to herself and put them in her hair - "You know where I've been yesterday?" - Maya shakes her head, shocked - "I've been in a club. Dancing. Drinking. Getting high. I've been taken by the police in a drug tank. Elliot got wasted because of me. Lucas looked destroyed..."

Maya has tears in her eyes now and lowers her head - "Fuck" - she takes a deep breath - "You should see a consultant. I can come with you if you want..."

"No Maya, no! Nobody can help me. It's just me! I'm a fucking mistake!" - Lola is now crying, once again - "I've gone to see my biological father and all he could do was to give me money to keep my fucking mouth shut. The guy who raised me hates me because I was the reason my mother started drinking! And now I've fucked up with Elliott too."

"Hey..." - Maya tried to hug and comfort her.

"No! Go away! I don't want your pity! I don't want your help! I'll end fucking up with you too! Just go back with Charlotte. Forget about me!"

"What?"

"It's over Maya. I don't want to be with you anymore. I just want to be alone and get wasted. I don't want anyone to help me. Go away!"

Maya turns to go away and opens the door, but then closes it again and goes back to speak to Lola, looking into her eyes - "I'm not going away."

"I don't want you to be here, Maya!"

"Listen to me. If you want me to think you don't want to be with me, you're wrong. You said you loved me. Three times. Someone like you doesn't tell this kind of thing light-hearted." - the purple-haired girl put a finger under her chin to raise it after Lola has lowered her head - "And neither do I. I was afraid of being with you. But I love you, and I'm ready to help you fight! I'm not your baby-sitter, I'm not your nurse. I'm your fucking girlfriend and I'll be with you through good and bad." - she takes her face between her hands - "Hey. I know what refusal feels like. That guy may be your father but the people who love you are here. That's me, Daphne, the squad... even Max learned to like you! And Thierry, he might have said those things, but he loves you or he wouldn't care."

"You don't care that I got wasted yesterday?"

"Of course I care, Lola. I'm not stupid. I'm not a Saint. But when I decided to try something with you, I've accepted all of you. We'll fight together, but I can't choose for you. I just wanted you to know this." - she kisses Lola's forehead - "I'll leave you alone, but whenever you're ready, call me, ok?"

The older girl turns around to leave her girlfriend alone but she hears the other whisper at her _Please just hug me_ and leaves the handle. Lola is on the bed, once again, huddled like a baby, and Maya's heart shrinks a bit at the sight. She takes her shoes off and joins Lola on the bed to spoon her - "Let's take a nap, okay? We'll face everything together."

"Thanks for not leaving."

"I don't want to leave ever. As long as you want me, I'll be by your side." 


End file.
